Create A Cat! :3
by Dovepaw23
Summary: Create a cat to be used in my story! There is NO limit to how many cats you make. Have fun!   Rated T just in case
1. Create a cat!

I Decided to do a Create a Cat, I know there are a lot of these; but it will be easier to write if I have characters, and ideas for the story. So create your cat, and if you have an idea for the story, Please PM me, or review! I will be writing my story based off the Original Clan names: **Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan**. I will be doing mains, that I will pick at random. THANKS! :D _Note: Please use only my form... There is NO limit to how many cats you make!_

Here is the Form:

Name (If apprentice please put the warrior name EXAMPLE: Cherrypaw/wing):

Appearance:

Personality:

Clan:

Rank:

Mate:

Kits (4 kits maximum):

Other (Notes/Ideas):

* * *

><p>Main Thunderclan: Open<p>

Main Riverclan: Open

Main Windclan: Open

Main Shadowclan: Open

* * *

><p><strong>Thunderclan:<strong>

Leader: Open

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Open

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open

Warriors (10):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Queens (2):  
>Open<p>

Open

Elders (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

* * *

><p><strong>Shadowclan:<strong>

Leader: Open

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Open

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open

Warriors (10):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Queens (2):  
>Open<p>

Open

Elders (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

* * *

><p><strong>Riverclan:<strong>

Leader: Open

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Open

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open

Warriors (10):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Queens (2):  
>Open<p>

Open

Elders (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

* * *

><p><strong>Windclan:<strong>

Leader: Open

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Open

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open

Warriors (10):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Queens (2):  
>Open<p>

Open

Elders (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

* * *

><p>Cats Outside of the Clans (2):<br>Open

Open

* * *

><p>THANKS AGAIN!<br>Please Review!


	2. Update!

I Decided to do a Create a Cat, I know there are a lot of these; but it will be easier to write if I have characters, and ideas for the story. So create your cat, and if you have an idea for the story, Please PM me, or review! I will be writing my story based off the Original Clan names: **Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan**. I will be doing mains, that I will pick at random. THANKS! :D _Note: Please use only my form..._  
><em>Here is the Form:<em>

Name (If apprentice or kit please put the warrior name EXAMPLE: Cherrypaw/wing):

Appearance:

Personality:

Clan:

Rank:

Mate:

Kits (4 kits maximum):

Other (Notes/Ideas):

* * *

><p>Main Thunderclan: Open<p>

Main Riverclan: Open

Main Windclan: Open

Main Shadowclan: Open

* * *

><p><strong>Thunderclan:<strong>

Leader: Bluestar- Pale gray She-cat with dark gray paws, white underbelly and yellow eyes (has 7 lives left)

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Open

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open

Warriors (10):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Queens (2):  
>Open<p>

Open

Elders (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

* * *

><p><strong>Shadowclan:<strong>

Leader: Mothstar ~ Mate: Poppydusk ~ Tom with pale medium cream fur, and brown eyes

Deputy: Poppydusk ~ Mate: Mothstar ~ She-cat with long black fur, with brown paws and amber eyes (Is also a queen)

Medicine Cat: Open

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open

Warriors (10):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Queens (2):  
>Poppydusk- Kits: Softkit and Lightkit (Softkit is a brainy and shy kit, and wants to be a medicine cat. Lightkit is adventurous and stubbern, and wants to be leader one day.)<br>Open

Elders (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

* * *

><p><strong>Riverclan:<strong>

Leader: Open

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Open

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open

Warriors (10):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Queens (2):  
>Open<p>

Open

Elders (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

* * *

><p><strong>Windclan:<strong>

Leader: Open

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Open

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open

Warriors (10):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Queens (2):  
>Open<p>

Open

Elders (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

* * *

><p>Cats Outside of the Clans (2):<br>Open

Open

* * *

><p>THANKS AGAIN!<p> 


	3. Update! only 2 mains left start asking!

I Decided to do a Create a Cat, I know there are a lot of these; but it will be easier to write if I have characters, and ideas for the story. So create your cat, and if you have an idea for the story, Please PM me, or review! I will be writing my story based off the Original Clan names: **Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan**. I will be doing mains, that I will pick at random. THANKS! :D _Note: Please use only my form..._  
><strong>The creater of Fennelpawtalon: Where did Riverkit come from, and how is Fennelpaw taking care of her/him?**  
>Here is the Form:<p>

Name (If apprentice or kit please put the warrior name EXAMPLE: Cherrypaw/wing):

Appearance:

Personality:

Clan:

Rank:

Mate:

Kits (4 kits maximum):

Other (Notes/Ideas):

* * *

><p>Main Thunderclan: Lionpawspirit

Main Riverclan: Mistyfang

Main Windclan: Open

Main Shadowclan: Open

* * *

><p><strong>Thunderclan:<strong>

Leader: Bluestar- Pale gray She-cat with dark gray paws, white underbelly and yellow eyes (has 7 lives left)

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Open

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Lionpaw/spirit- Tiny golden tabby She-cat, with blues eyes, and white paws and underbelly (has a strong relationship with Starclan because they saved her life when she was a sickly newborn kit)

Warriors (10):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Queens (2):  
>Open<p>

Open

Elders (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

* * *

><p><strong>Shadowclan:<strong>

Leader: Mothstar ~ Mate: Poppydusk ~ Tom with pale medium cream fur, and brown eyes

Deputy: Poppydusk ~ Mate: Mothstar ~ She-cat with long black fur, with brown paws and amber eyes (Is also a queen)

Medicine Cat: Open

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open

Warriors (10):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices (3):  
>Squeakpawflight- She-cat with short jet black fur, white wiskers and violet eyes, has a golden tail tip that looks like a golden bur when she runs (She is good at running,is very beautiful, and is slightly insane. Her mate when she gets older will be Dreampaw/heart)  
>Dreampawheart- Tom with long cream fur with blue eyes and ginger spots (His mate will be Squeakpaw/flight when he gets older. He often shares dreams with Starclan, and Squeakpaw/flight will be able to when they become mates)  
>Open<p>

Queens (2):  
>Poppydusk- Kits: Softkitpelt and Lightkit/shine (Softkit is a brainy and shy kit, and wants to be a medicine cat (and will become one). Lightkit is adventurous and stubbern, and wants to be leader one day.)  
>Open<p>

Elders (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

* * *

><p><strong>Riverclan:<strong>

Leader: Dovestar- Sleek black She-cat with many small white and gray dapples, has a ginger muzzle, and bright blue eyes (apprentice: Songpaw/fire)

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Open

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open

Warriors (10):  
>Mistyfang- Dark gray She-cat with white muzzle and paws, black spots and icy blue eyes (is easily annoyed, she is careful in who she trusts, loves hunting alone in the early morning, her parents were mysteriously killed by the Windclan border)<br>Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices (3):  
>Songpaw- Bright ginger She-cat with white paws, and dark brown tail stripes and ear tips Open Open<p>

Queens (2):  
>Open<p>

Open

Elders (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

* * *

><p><strong>Windclan:<strong>

Leader: Open

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Open

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open

Warriors (10):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Queens (2):  
>Open<p>

Open

Elders (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

* * *

><p>Cats Outside of the Clans (2):<br>Open

Open

* * *

><p>THANKS AGAIN!<br>Please Review!


	4. There will be more!

Idecided that I will continue! But you guys will have to PM me the ideas So I don't get Stupid reviews! **THANK YOU to all the people who gave me advice, and motivated me to keep going!**


	5. Continueation

I Decided to do a Create a Cat, I know there are a lot of these; but it will be easier to write if I have characters, and ideas for the story. So create your cat, and if you have an idea for the story, Please PM me, or review! I will be writing my story based off the Original Clan names: **Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan**. I will be doing mains, that I will pick at random. THANKS! :D _Note: Please use only my form..._  
><strong>The creater of Fennelpawtalon: Where did Riverkit come from, and how is Fennelpaw taking care of her/him?**  
>Here is the Form:<p>

Name (If apprentice or kit please put the warrior name EXAMPLE: Cherrypaw/wing):

Appearance:

Personality:

Clan:

Rank:

Mate:

Kits (4 kits maximum):

Other (Notes/Ideas):

Main Thunderclan: Lionpaw/spirit Main Riverclan: Mistyfang Main Windclan: Open Main Shadowclan: Squeakpaw/flight

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Bluestar- Pale gray She-cat with dark gray paws, white underbelly and yellow eyes (has 7 lives left)

Deputy: Gingerstep- Pale ginger She-cat with blazing green eyes

Medicine Cat: Rushingriver- Silver tabby Tom, with white underbelly and golden eyes (He used to be a warrior, and isn't afraid to fight like one, he's not afraid to speak out for what is right or challenge the warrior code. His parents died in battle.)

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Lionpaw/spirit- Tiny golden tabby She-cat, with blues eyes, and white paws and underbelly (has a strong relationship with Starclan because they saved her life when she was a sickly newborn kit)

Warriors (10):  
>Feathertail ~ Mate: Cloudfrost (Windclan) ~ Beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat, with bright green eyes speckled with amber flecks (always willing to help others, If the clan was in trouble she would be the first to fight) ~ Kits: Poppykit, Honeykit, Frostkit: Poppykit is a dark gray She-cat with bright blue eyes. Honeykit is a soft honey colored She-cat with green eyes. Frostkit is a white Tom with a patch of tortoiseshell on his shoulder and blue-green eyes. ~<p>

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Queens (2):  
>Open<p>

Open

Elders (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

* * *

><p><strong>Shadowclan:<strong>

Leader: Mothstar ~ Mate: Poppydusk ~ Tom with pale medium cream fur, and brown eyes

Deputy: Poppydusk ~ Mate: Mothstar ~ She-cat with long black fur, with brown paws and amber eyes (Is also a queen)

Medicine Cat: Open

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open

Warriors (10):  
>Stonewhisker ~ Mate: Larksong ~ Dark tabby Tom with a jet black muzzle and green eyes<p>

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices (3):  
>Squeakpawflight- She-cat with short jet black fur, white wiskers and violet eyes, has a golden tail tip that looks like a golden bur when she runs (She is good at running,is very beautiful, and is slightly insane. Her mate when she gets older will be Dreampaw/heart)  
>Dreampawheart- Tom with long cream fur with blue eyes and ginger spots (His mate will be Squeakpaw/flight when he gets older. He often shares dreams with Starclan, and Squeakpaw/flight will be able to when they become mates)  
>Open<p>

Queens (2):  
>Poppydusk- Kits: Softkitpelt and Lightkit/shine (Softkit is a brainy and shy kit, and wants to be a medicine cat (and will become one). Lightkit is adventurous and stubbern, and wants to be leader one day.)  
>Larksong ~ Mate: Stonewhisker ~ Beautiful long haired silver tabby She-cat with kind and understanding yellow-green eyes (She will obey her leader only when threatened, and often daydreams and wanders when she should be hunting or patrolling... The only cat that can get her to do things is Stonewhisker- she is now nursing his kits: Rockkit, a dark gray Tom. Birchkit, a silver She-cat)<p>

Elders (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

* * *

><p><strong>Riverclan:<strong>

Leader: Dovestar- Sleek black She-cat with many small white and gray dapples, has a ginger muzzle, and bright blue eyes (apprentice: Songpaw/fire)

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Open

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open

Warriors (10):  
>Mistyfang- Dark gray She-cat with white muzzle and paws, black spots and icy blue eyes (is easily annoyed, she is careful in who she trusts, loves hunting alone in the early morning, her parents were mysteriously killed by the Windclan border)<br>Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices (3):  
>Songpaw- Bright ginger She-cat with white paws, and dark brown tail stripes and ear tips<p>

Open

Open

Queens (2):  
>Open<p>

Open

Elders (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

* * *

><p><strong>Windclan:<strong>

Leader: Open

Deputy: Shadeflight- Tom with short fluffy black fur and faded red eyes (Hard headed, a little dense at times, but incredibly loyal and fierce... His brother is Foxdrift)

Medicine Cat: Open

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Meltpaw~ Mate: Foxdrift~ She-cat with orange fur and pure blue eyes (Independent, cold hearted, lonely and insecure. She covers her emotions by pushing everyone away.)

Warriors (10):  
>Cloudfrost ~ Mate: Feathertail (Thunderclan) ~ Dark gray-brown lithe Tom with blue eyes (sarcastic, but serious when needed to be)<br>Foxdrift ~Mate: Meltpaw ~ Tom with dark red fur and black eyes (lovable and humerous cat, that enjoys the pain and misery of others... His brother is Shadeflight)  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices (3):  
>Open<p>

Open

Open

Queens (2):  
>Open<p>

Open

Elders (3):  
>Weststrike - Huge Tom with short dusty brown fur riddled with scars, and green eyes ( His mate and one of his kits is dead, he is gruff with an impatient streak and bad attitude... His Grandkit is Meltpaw)<br>Open

Open

* * *

><p>Cats Outside of the Clans (2):<br>Open

Open

* * *

><p>THANKS AGAIN!<br>Please Review!


End file.
